Ma Lumière
by fairy-piece31
Summary: Grey Fullbuster est un jeune garçon de seize ans, qui, un soir d'été, décide de fuir son père qui le bat depuis toujours. Lors de sa fugue, il va rencontrer un groupe d'adolescents, ayant eux aussi fuis la tyrannie de leur orphelinat. Là, Grey va faire la connaissance de Natsu, un énergumène avec qui il va lier une profonde amitié. Mais pas que...
1. Chapter 1

Je regarde par la fenêtre du bus qui m'emmène loin. Très loin de cet endroit maudit où j'ai passé toute ma misérable vie. Chez mon père. Ce père qui me fait tant de mal depuis ma naissance. Pourquoi ? Et bien c'est très simple. J'ai tué ma mère. Je l'ai tuée car elle était épuisée de devoir me porter pour ensuite me faire vivre. Ma mère, je l'ai tuée parce que je suis né. Parce qu'elle a fait une hémorragie interne et que les médecins n'ont pas réussi à la sauver. Depuis ce jour, depuis toujours, mon père me bat. Il me bat sans retenu et me fait travailler sans me laisser de pause, sauf pour l'école. Moi, je me laisse faire. Je ne suis qu'un vulgaire esclave à ses yeux ! Mais aujourd'hui, je prends mon courage à deux mains et décide de fuir ce cal-vers que mon paternel me fait subir depuis si longtemps. Je me fiche totalement de l'endroit où je vais. L'important c'est que ce soit loin, très loin d'ici. J'en suis à un point dont je ne peux plus supporter, que mon corps ne peut plus endurer. Mon père va sans doute appeler la police pour qu'elle parte à ma recherche mais ça m'est complètement égal. Je veux bien vivre recherché toute ma vie, tant que je ne me fais pas attraper et que je ne retourne pas là-bas. Tant que je ne sens plus son regard qui cherche la moindre occasion pour me battre ou m'insulter, n'importe quelle condition de vie me va, tant que je ne le revois pas... Cet homme affreux qui se plaît à me faire du mal. Tout ce qu'il veut, c'est que je souffre comme je l'ai fait souffrir. "C'est tout ce que tu mérites", me dit-il à chaque fois. Mais ce qu'il ne comprend pas, c'est que ce n'est pas de ma faute. Enfin... si un peu quand même ! Mais je n'en avais pas conscience. Je ne comprenais pas. Tandis que lui comprend exactement ce qu'il fait. Ce que j'espère, c'est qu'il ne me retrouvera pas... Dieu, pour une fois dans ma vie au moins, faites que je sois un minimum heureux ! Que je sois loin de lui...  
Je regarde par la fenêtre du bus les paysages qui défilent. Il fait nuit et on est en vacances d'été. Les vacances d'été, c'est sans doute mon plus grand supplice. C'est là où mon père me fait subir le plus de souffrances possibles. Il se permet de mal me nourrir et de frapper plus fort... Parce que si il le fait pendant l'année scolaire, ça attire les soupçons. C'est la première fois que j'ai la force de fuguer. Je n'ai aucun ami ni aucune famille. Je n'ai donc aucun endroit où aller. Je me demande ce que je vais devenir...  
Le bus s'arrête. Encore... Un autre arrêt dans une ville que je ne connais pas. La porte s'ouvre et seulement trois personnes entrent. Une blonde plutôt mignonne, une fille aux cheveux rouges à l'air sévère et un gars aux cheveux roses qui sourit stupidement. Je les regarde entrer sans rien dire puis je regarde à l'arrière du bus, étant tout devant. Je m'aperçois soudain avec horreur qu'il n'y a plus que trois places ! Une à côté de moi, et deux juste derrière mon siège. On dirait que je vais devoir recevoir quelqu'un à côté de moi... J'espère que ce ne sera pas l'autre aux cheveux roses...  
Les trois jeunes gens le remarquent eux aussi et s'arrêtent, hésitant. J'espère qu'ils vont partir... Mais ? Pourquoi je pense ça moi ? Après tout je ne les connais pas je ne devrais pas juger comme ça ! Mais d'un autre côté, quand on regarde l'autre aux cheveux roses...

Finalement, ils optent pour rester dans le bus. Je soupire quand je les vois se diriger vers moi, ou plutôt, vers les sièges restant. Malgré tout, j'essaie de me concentrer à nouveau sur la fenêtre. Vaine tentative...

\- Bon ben... Qui qui se met où ? **demande la fille blonde.**  
\- Euh... Je sais pas..., **répond celle aux cheveux écarlates.**  
\- C'est bon les filles, j'me sacrifie. Mettez-vous à côté si vous voulez.

Et bim ! J'en étais sûr ! Je me prends l'énergumène ! Je suis vraiment voué à la malchance... Et puis d'ailleurs, qu'est-ce qu'il veut dire dans "Je me sacrifie" ? Je fais si peur que ça ? Je sens que lui et moi on va pas s'entendre... Il se tourne vers moi.

-Excuse-moi, je peux m'asseoir à côté de toi ? **me demande-t-il.**  
\- ...

Je ne répond pas à cette question que je trouve totalement stupide, puisqu'il n'a pas d'autre choix que de se mettre à côté de moi. Inutile de gaspiller sa salive pour si peu !

\- Bah alors ! On a perdu sa langue ?  
\- La ferme ! **je m'énerve.**  
\- Oh ça va t'énerve pas pour si peu, **dit-il avec une main derrière la tête et un sourire gêné.**

Je lui lance un regard noir. Il m'énerve déjà ce type !

-Assieds-toi et tais-toi !  
\- Bon... Ok...

Il s'assoit, hésitant. Moi je ne le regarde pas. J'espère qu'il ne va pas vouloir engager une conversation... Je reviens à mon activité de tout à l'heure. Je pose ma tête sur la fenêtre et je regarde les paysages défiler. Il fait beau cette nuit. On peut facilement apercevoir les étoiles dans le ciel. Ainsi qu'une magnifique pleine lune qui est apparue cette nuit.  
J'entends soudain un bruit de sac qui s'ouvre, un paquet qu'on déchire et une chips que l'on croque, me déconcentrant dans ma contemplation. Je regarde le type à côté de moi qui se goinfre. Il se sent alors observé et tourne la tête vers moi.

\- T'en veux ? **demande-t-il, la bouche pleine.**  
\- ... Non...  
\- Bon comme tu veux.

Sans rien dire d'autre, nous nous remettons à nos activités de tout à l'heure. Enfin... c'est ce que je pensais, avant qu'il ne recommence à me parler. Ce qu'il peut être collant !

\- Au fait, t'es bizarre toi. Comment tu t'appelles ? **me demande-il.**

\- Pourquoi t'es ici ? T'habite où ? Tu vas où ? C'est quoi ces marques sur tes bras et sur ton visage ? Pourquoi t'es si maigre ? Pourquoi tu réponds pas à mes questions ?

Je me contrôle pour ne pas lui en mettre une. Il pourrait pas me laisser tranquille un peu ?!

\- Arrêtes Natsu ! Tu ne vois pas que tu le déranges ? **gronde la fille aux cheveux rouges.**

Alors comme ça il s'appellerait Natsu ? Oh et puis je m'en fiche !

\- Excuse-le, **dit la blonde.** Il a toujours était très curieux. Quand quelqu'un l'intrigue, il devient insupportable ! Mais c'est vrai que tu es plutôt étrange... Comment tu t'appelles ?  
\- Mais bon sang c'est quoi votre problème ?! **je m'énerve.** Pourquoi vous insistez tant pour que je vous parle ?! Qu'est-ce que je vous ai fait ?! Vous pourriez pas laisser les gens tranquille ?!  
\- Ça va t'énerve pas pour si peu ! **s'écrie le prénommait Natsu.** Après t'étonne pas si t'as aucun ami !  
\- ...

La dernière phrase est en trop. J'ai du mal à retenir mes tremblements qui se font de plus en plus forts. La rage, la peine. Ces deux sentiments se mélangent pour former un tourbillon d'émotions. Mais malgré tout, je ne réponds rien et retourne côté fenêtre, l'air de rien, impassible. Mais la vérité, c'est que les mots de ce type m'ont profondément touché. En effet, je n'ai jamais eut un seul ami. Jamais une seule personne n'a tenu à moi. Jamais une seule personne ne s'est intéressée à moi. Jamais une seule personne n'a essayée de me comprendre. Et aujourd'hui, ce type débarque de nul part et commence à me parler comme si on se connaissait depuis toujours. Et moi, la meilleure idée que j'ai c'est de le rejeter. Qu'est-ce que je vais faire maintenant ? Si je m'excuse, on va encore m'envoyer balader et se moquer de moi ! Sans que je m'en rende compte, une larme coule silencieusement de ma joue. Par contre le gars aux cheveux roses semble l'avoir remarqué.

\- Hey ! Ça va ?  
\- Hein ?  
\- Tu pleures ?  
\- Quoi ? Non.  
\- Si tu pleures !

J'essuie ma joue et en effet je me rends compte que des larmes ont coulées. Je regarde Natsu et m'aperçois qu'il m'observe avec inquiétude.

\- T'es sûr que ça va ? C'est à cause de ce que je t'ai dit tout à l'heure ? Si c'est le cas et ben je suis désolé.

Je le regarde, surpris.

\- Pourquoi tu me regarde comme ça ?  
\- ... C'est la première la première fois que quelqu'un me demande pardon... Généralement c'est moi qui m'excuse et on se moque souvent de moi.  
\- Oh, je vois.

Je me rends à peine compte de ce que je viens de dire. Mais qu'est-ce qui me prends moi de me confier ainsi à un étranger ? Pourtant, il a l'air si... gentil ? C'est la première fois que quelqu'un se soucis autant de moi, et s'intéresse à moi.

\- Et... pourquoi les gens se moque-t-il de toi ?  
\- J'en sais rien... Sûrement parce que je suis stupide...  
\- Dis pas ça c'est pas vrai ! Tu sais quoi ? Et ben ce sont ceux qui te disent ça qui sont bêtes !

Je l'observe avec surprise. Lui me sourit. C'est la première fois que quelqu'un me sourit comme ça. Tout d'un coup, il me tend la main.

\- Enchanté, moi c'est Natsu Dragneel. J'ai 16 ans, je vivais dans l'orphelinat Fairy Tail. J'étais heureux là-bas seulement le directeur est tombé malade et maintenant il est à l'hôpital et c'est une vieille peau du nom d'Obha Baba qui le remplace. Elle est allée jusqu'à rebaptiser l'école alors qu'elle n'en avait pas le droit ! À part ça, j'adore les dragons et les jeux vidéos. Aussi j'adore manger ! C'est l'un de mes passe-temps préféré ! Tu n'imagine pas le nombre de fois où j'ai été prit en train de me servir dans les placards des cuisines et le nombre d'heures de colle que je me suis pris ! Hahaha ! Et toi, c'est quoi ce que t'aime faire ? Et d'ailleurs comment tu t'appelles ?

J'hésite un instant avant de lui répondre. Mais son regard vert émeraude me fixe avec une telle insistance que je me vois dans l'obligation de céder.

\- Je m'appelle Grey Fullbuster et j'ai 16 ans aussi. J'ai fugué de chez moi. C'est tout ce que j'ai à te dire.  
\- Pourquoi t'as fugué ?  
\- Ça ne te regarde pas.  
\- Et t'aime faire quoi comme genre de chose ?

\- Ça non plus tu ne veux pas me le dire ?  
\- Ben... En vérité c'est que... je n'ai jamais fait autre chose que travailler ou étudier.  
\- Travailler et étudier c'est la même chose.  
\- Ça dépend dans quel sens tu l'utilise.  
\- Pourquoi toi tu le penses comment ?  
\- Pour moi travailler c'est faire les tâches ménagères et étudier c'est apprendre ses leçons et faire ses exercices pour le lendemain.  
\- Dis-moi, est-ce que tu sais te détendre ?  
\- ... Non...  
\- Tu ne t'es jamais amusé de ta vie ?  
\- Jamais.

Je lui réponds franchement, de la façon la plus normale du monde. Cela semble l'étonner au plus haut point.

\- Mais... c'est pas possible de ne pas savoir s'amuser...  
\- J'en suis la preuve vivante.  
\- Comment ça se fait ?

\- Tu veux pas me le dire ?  
\- ...

Voyant que je ne veux pas lui répondre et que mon regard s'est soudainement assombri, Natsu n'insiste pas. Je pose ma tête sur la fenêtre et ferme les yeux, voulant m'endormir. Mais c'est sans compter sur la tête rose qui continue à me parler.

\- Est-ce que tu veux venir avec nous ?  
\- ... Chais pas...  
\- Tu sais tu serais le bienvenu. Nous serions très heureux d'avoir un nouveau compagnon. En tout on est onze. On va tous se retrouver demain matin à Hargeon. Tu vas connaître tout notre petit groupe. Tu vas voir ils sont géniaux !

J'hésite un instant avant de dire :

\- Écoutes, j'aimerais y réfléchir.  
\- Ouais mais alors dépêche on arrive dans 5 heures à peine.  
\- Ok.

Natsu sort une couverture de son sac.

\- T'en veux ? **me demande-t-il.** Il fait pas chaud.  
\- Oui je veux bien s'il te plaît.

Il dépose la couverture sur nous deux. Ça fait du bien de se réchauffer un peu... Je m'endors vite, totalement exténué.

 _\- Qu'est-ce que tu fous à roupiller ?!_ ** _s'écrie une voix que je reconnais aussitôt._**

 _Je sursaute et ouvre brusquement les yeux. Mon père se tient devant moi, un bâton à la main, prêt à l'abattre sur mon corps déjà meurtri des précédents coups que j'ai subi._  
 _Mais alors... tout ça n'était qu'un rêve ? Natsu n'existe pas et ma fugue non plus ?_  
 _Je n'ai pas le temps d'aller plus loin dans ma réflexion car mon père abat durement son bâton sur mon corps. Puis une longue série de choc frappe mon composant. J'ai beau supplier, demander pardon, hurler, pleurer; rien n'y fait... Le cauchemar continue, inlassable... Enfin, les coups s'arrêtent et mon père s'en va en disant :_

 _\- Retourne à tes corvées si tu ne veux pas que je remette ça en trois fois pire._

 _Je me recroqueville et commence à sangloter un peu plus._

Je me réveille en sursaut, en sueur. À côté de moi se tient Natsu qui me regarde avec inquiétude. Un cauchemar...

\- Grey, t'es sûr que ça va ? T'es tout pâle..., **me demande Natsu, inquiet.**  
\- Euh... Oui oui ça va. Ce n'était qu'un mauvais rêve...  
\- Ouais mais il était violent ton rêve ! Vu comment tu gémissais...  
\- Je gémissais ?  
\- Oui et tu suppliais aussi. Comment ça se fait ?

\- Tu veux pas me répondre ?

\- Bon, très bien. On arrive dans une heure à peine. Tu t'es décidé ?  
\- ... Oui...

Natsu me regarde alors avec espoir. Une lueur s'est formée au fond de ses yeux.

\- Je ne viens pas avec vous.

La lueur qui se trouvait dans son regard il y a quelques secondes disparaît brusquement.

\- Quoi ? Pourquoi ? **s'étonne Natsu.**  
\- Je ne voudrais pas vous gêner. Désolé...  
\- Eh ! Tu ne nous gênes pas du tout !  
\- Peut-être pas toi mais tes amis eux ne vont pas être d'accord.  
\- Qu'est-ce que t'en sais d'abord ?!  
\- C'est pourtant simple à comprendre Natsu ! On ne peut pas décider une chose pareil à l'improviste ! Tes amis ne me connaissent même pas !  
\- Tu n'as cas venir et on décidera sur place.

En voyant le visage insistant du jeune homme, j'accepte finalement. Un grand sourire apparaît sur ses lèvres. Il se retourne vers les deux filles de derrière.

\- Salut bien dormis vous deux ?  
\- Ça va. Sans plus, **répond la fille aux cheveux rouges.** Et toi ?  
\- Oui. C'était une nuit comme les autres, **répond-il simplement.** J'ai un service à vous demander !  
\- Aïe je le sens mal ! **fait la fille blonde.**

Natsu la regarde, surprit, mais se reprend presque aussitôt.

\- Je me demandais si vous accepteriez que Grey vienne avec nous.  
\- Qui ça ? **s'étonnent les deux jeunes filles d'une même voix.**  
\- Le gars qui est à côté de moi.  
\- Hein ?! Mais on ne le connaît même pas !  
\- S'il te plaît Erza..., **supplie Natsu.**

Natsu fait alors des yeux chien battu, le rendant adorable. Prise dans ses filets, la jeune fille finit par accepter en soupirant d'exaspération.

\- Bon très bien ! Il peut venir et après on décidera avec Jellal et les autres.  
\- Merci les filles je vous adore !

Les deux soupirent. Je les comprends, ça doit être dur de devoir supporter quelqu'un d'aussi vif que Natsu à longueur de journée. Mais secrètement, j'espère que je pourrais rester avec lui. C'est la première fois que quelqu'un est aussi gentil avec moi et j'aimerais rester avec cette personne le plus longtemps possible.

\- Donc ! Passons aux présentations ! Grey, je te présente Lucy et Erza. Lucy c'est la fille blonde et Erza c'est celle aux cheveux rouges. Les filles, je vous présente Grey.  
\- Natsu, j'espère que tu ne te trompes pas, **soupire Erza.**  
\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?  
\- Si Grey est un espion d'Obha Baba, tu auras à faire à moi !  
\- D'accord, **répond simplement Natsu avec un grand sourire.**  
\- Bienvenue parmi nous, **accueille Lucy.**  
\- J'espère ne pas vous déranger...  
\- Mais non t'inquiète, **convainc gentiment le garçon aux cheveux roses.**  
\- ...

Je ne réponds pas et préfère recommencer à regarder les paysages. J'entends Natsu sortir de nouveau son paquet de chips. Il m'en propose encore et cette fois-ci j'accepte sans broncher. Bon sang que j'ai faim ! Ça doit faire trois jours que j'ai rien mangé ! Maintenant que j'y pense, c'est la première fois que je mange des chips. Mon père ne m'a toujours nourri que de pain, de légumes ou de soupe et d'eau. En tout cas pendant l'année ! L'été c'est autre chose. Que du pain sec et de l'eau. Quand il estime que je l'ai mérité...  
Une heure plus tard, le bus s'arrête.

\- On est arrivé à Hargeon, **m'annonce Natsu.** Viens.

J'obéis et me lève. Mes jambes flagellent un peu mais j'arrive tout de même à suivre les autres. Mais soudain, une voix m'interpelle.

\- Eh toi !

Je me retourne, étonné.

\- Tu m'as pas payé ! **s'écrie le chauffer, en colère.**  
\- Quoi ? Il fallait payer ?! **je m'étonne.**  
\- Tu te fiches de moi ?! Tu es dans un transport en commun ! Tu dois payer !  
\- ... Mais... Je n'ai pas d'argent monsieur...  
\- Comment ça tu n'as pas d'argent ?! Je vais appeler la police ! Tu vas voir !  
\- Non monsieur s'il vous plaît ! Ne faites pas ça !  
\- Si, je vais appeler la police ! Tu vas voir ce qu'il en coûte de voler !  
\- Monsieur je suis vraiment désolé... S'il vous plaît...

Des larmes commencent à couler. Je ne savais pas qu'il fallait payer moi ! Si seulement il comprenait... Si la police vient me chercher, elle m'obligera à retourner chez mon père... Cette fois il va vraiment me tuer !

\- Attendez monsieur. Je vais payer à sa place, **fait une voix féminine derrière moi.**

Je me retourne et vois Erza avec un billet.

\- Bon d'accord, c'est bon pour cette fois. Mais toi ne reviens jamais ici tu m'as comprit ?!  
\- ... Oui... Pardon monsieur...  
\- Allez dégagez de là !

On sort en quatrième vitesse. Une fois sortis, Erza s'énerve.

\- Espèce d'idiot ! On aurait pu avoir des ennuis par ta faute !  
\- Je suis désolé...

Je sens sa main s'abattre sur ma joue et je m'écroule. Mes sanglots s'intensifient. Je me recroqueville. La violence me suivra-t-elle donc jusqu'au bout ?

\- Je suis désolé... Je n'aurais pas dû venir avec vous... Je...

Mais avant de pouvoir finir ma phrase, je sens une main se poser sur mon épaule. Doucement, je lève la tête, et vois la jeune blonde, me souriant gentiment.

\- Ne t'en fais pas Grey, me rassure Lucy. Tu sais, Erza qui s'énerve c'est à la limite du normal. Ne t'inquiète pas. Viens.

Elle me tend la main pour m'aider à me relever. J'hésite avant d'accepter. Je me lève et regarde Erza. Elle m'observe méchamment. Je détourne les yeux, honteux.

\- Je suis désolé...  
\- Dis, tu pourrais pas arrêter de t'excuser ?! **s'énerve de nouveau la jeune femme aux cheveux écarlates.**  
\- Mais...  
\- Tu m'énerve à t'excuser tout le temps ! Tu comprends pas que t'es lourd ?!

Les paroles d'Erza me vexent profondément. Je crois que je vais vraiment partir. Je déteste gêner les gens...

\- Je... Au revoir...

Puis je m'enfuis, essayant tant bien que mal de courir. La plupart des parties de mon corps me fait souffrir. Je crois que j'ai plusieurs endroits cassés. Notamment mes côtes, qui me font un mal de chien. En plus de ça s'ajoutent la faim, la soif et la fatigue...  
Je sens soudain une main me tenir le poignet.

\- Ben où tu vas ? **me demande une voix familière.**

Je me retourne lentement. Natsu me regard, inquiet.

\- Tu sais, si tu fais trop attention aux colères d'Erza, c'est pas gagné !  
\- Je...

\- Viens avec nous, tu es le bienvenu ! Je suis sûr que les autres vont très rapidement t'accepter !  
\- Tu crois ?  
\- Bien sûr. T'inquiète pas pour l'autre tête de mule ! Elle est toujours très dure avec les nouveaux ! C'est sa façon à elle de les... tester. Comme ça elle en apprend plus sur eux et peut s'adapter à leur personnalité. Et puis, si Jellal a confiance en toi dès ta première rencontre avec lui, Erza et toi risquez de devenir très amis ! Elle est comme ça notre Erza !  
\- Bon... Très bien... Si tu le dis... Mais... C'est qui, ce Jellal ?

Natsu se penche alors vers moi et me chuchote à l'oreille, un sourire mesquin sur le visage :

\- Son amoureux...

J'esquisse alors un sourire. On dirait que même le plus terrible des monstres peut se montrer tendre avec la personne aimée.

Natsu me fait alors son magnifique sourire. Et dire que quelques heures plus tôt, je le prenais pour un boulet sans cervelle !

Il me tire alors par la manche pour me ramener vers le groupe. Mais à peine après avoir fait quelque pas, tout divague. Le monde autour de moi devient flou. J'ai la tête qui tourne. Mes jambes flagelles. C'est à peine si je me sens tomber, ainsi que les bras qui m'enveloppent pour éviter de percuter le sol. Tout devient subitement noir.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Salut les gens !**_

 _ **Alors je suis désolée pour ce très long retard, mais je voulais me relire avant de le publier sur ce site. J'espère que vous me pardonnerez...**_

 _ **De plus, comme vos rewiews me demandaient si j'allais continuer cette fiction, et bien c'est oui et je ne compte pas l'abandonner, croyez-moi !**_

 _**Sur ceux, bonne lecture !**_

 _\- Il se réveille._  
 _\- Tu es sûre ?_  
 _\- Oui oui il a bougé !_  
 _  
_J'ouvre doucement les yeux, que je referme aussitôt, la lumière m'aveuglant. Puis je recommence. Quand j'arrive enfin à les ouvrir totalement, j'aperçois deux jeunes femmes me regardant avec inquiétude.  
Une a les cheveux très longs, blancs, et de grands yeux bleus me regardant avec curiosité et inquiétude. Elle a l'air gentille...  
L'autre semble plus petite et plus maigre. Comme je suis couché, je ne vois pas très bien. En tout cas, elle a des cheveux bleus mi-longs et assez en bataille retenus par un bandeau jaune avec des yeux marrons. Elle me sourit gentiment.

\- Qui... qui êtes-vous ? je demande faiblement.  
\- Chut... Ne t'inquiète pas. Nous sommes des amies de Natsu. Je m'appelle Mirajane, enchantée, me répond la fille aux cheveux blancs.  
\- Natsu..., je répète, l'esprit embrumé.

Puis soudain, je me souviens. Mon père, ma fugue, le gars aux cheveux roses dans le bus, et surtout, son sourire... Extrêmement rassurant.

\- Tu t'es évanoui quand tu es revenu vers Lucy et Erza, me dit la fille aux cheveux bleus. Ça fait trois jours que tu dors.  
\- Tant que ça ?  
\- Oui. On était très inquiet.  
\- Pourquoi ?  
\- Hein ?  
\- On ne se connaît même pas, alors pourquoi vous inquiétez-vous pour moi ?  
\- L'orphelinat où nous avons été élevés nous a apprit à respecter autrui, me répond Mirajane. De plus, tu sembles t'entendre avec Natsu, non ?  
\- ... Oui... Je crois...

Le regard de Mirajane s'assombrit soudain.

\- Mais maintenant, j'aimerais que tu me dises qui t'as fait tout ça ! Il n'est pas normal que tu sois aussi maigre et amoché ! Qui t'as fait ça ?

\- Réponds-moi.

Son regard se fait insistant. Très insistant même. Peut-être que je devrais lui répondre... Mais enfin à quoi je pense moi ?! Qu'est-ce qui me prend de faire confiance à une étrangère ?! Pourtant... son regard... Il est hypnotisant ! Il ne faut pas que je cède ! Surtout pas !

\- Alors ? Tu vas répondre ?  
\- Non.

Mirajane lève les yeux au ciel, interrompant ainsi notre échange visuel. Je suis soulagé... J'ai bien failli céder ! Mais je sais bien que je finirai par tout lui dire...  
La fille aux cheveux bleus, agenouillée à côté de moi, se relève.

\- Je vais chercher les autres pour les prévenir que tu es réveillé. Au fait, moi c'est Levy. Levy Macgarden. Enchantée.

Puis elle s'en va sans me laisser le temps de répondre quoi que ce soit.

\- Levy a toujours été très directe, me dit Mirajane avec un sourire. Tu vas voir, on est tous très bizarre.

Elle me dit ça d'un ton tellement crédible que je ne peux que la croire. Ils ont tous l'air taré ici !  
Quelques minutes plus tard, Levy revient accompagnée de plusieurs personnes. Je reconnais immédiatement Natsu avec ses cheveux anormalement roses qui se précipite vers moi.

\- Comment tu te sens ? me demande-t-il, inquiet.  
\- Ça va... Sans plus...  
\- Tu n'as pas mal quelque part ?  
\- Non c'est bon. Je me sens juste un peu à plat.  
\- C'est tout à fait normal, me répond un jeune homme aux cheveux bleus avec un étrange tatouage rouge sur l'œil droit. Vu l'état dans lequel on t'a trouvé, il est parfaitement normal que tu te sentes à plat. Ne t'en fais pas. Au fait, je m'appelle Jellal Fernandez, je suis le sous-chef de la joyeuse bande que nous sommes.  
\- Bonjour, je réponds.  
\- Et toi c'est Grey n'est-ce pas ? me dit-il.  
\- Oui.  
\- Et bien, bienvenue chez nous.  
\- Quoi ? Comme ça ? Mais on ne se connaît pas !  
\- Dans ce cas, nous allons apprendre à nous connaître. Mais avant tout cela, j'aimerais en savoir plus sur toi, Grey. Car tu es vraiment très étrange comme personne.

Je te retourne le compliment, ai-je avant de lui dire. Mais malgré tout, je me retiens et ne réponds rien.

Jellal fait sortir tout le monde de la pièce et ferme la porte derrière eux, malgré les protestations de Natsu. Mirajane avait raison. Ils sont vraiment bizarres ici. Jellal s'approche de moi et prend une chaise juste à côté. Il s'assoit et me regarde attentivement, semblant sonder chaque recoin de mon âme. Son regard perçant me fait légèrement frissonner.

\- Natsu m'a parlé d'une fugue, dit-il soudain. Est-ce que c'est vrai ?

\- Quand je pose une question, je préfère qu'on y réponde ! fait-il froidement. Est-ce que tu as fugué ou c'est encore l'une des pitreries de Natsu ?  
\- Pourquoi irait-il inventer ce genre de chose ?! Ça n'aurait aucun intérêt !

Mon ton se fait plus violent que je ne l'aurais souhaité. Jellal me regarde, stupéfait.

\- Je ne voulais pas t'offusquer, répond-il au bout d'un moment.

Sa voix est presque inaudible et je dois tendre l'oreille pour pouvoir l'entendre.

\- C'est juste que...  
\- Que ?  
\- Tu as tout ce qu'il faut pour avoir été un enfant battu. Si on compte la fugue, bien entendu. Est-ce que j'ai raison ?

\- Je comprends que tu ne veuilles pas en parler mais...  
\- Qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire ?  
\- Hein ?  
\- Qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire si mes parents me battaient ? On ne se connaît pas.  
\- Et bien... C'est compliqué... Malgré tout, je vais te dire pourquoi je te poses toutes ces questions.

Jellal se lève de la chaise et se dirige vers la fenêtre. Il pose ses doigts sur la vitre, semblant partir dans de lointains souvenirs...

\- En fait, si toi-même a été battu par tes parents, et bien on se ressemble.

Je le regarde, étonné. Il se tourne vers moi et je remarque que son regard s'est assombri, cachant un voile de tristesse que je perçois à peine. Puis il recommence à parler.

\- Mes parents ne m'ont jamais aimé. Apparemment, je suis né parce qu'ils auraient oublié de se protéger un soir où ils auraient un peu trop bu. Il était trop tard pour l'avortement quand ma mère s'est aperçue qu'elle était enceinte. Alors... ils ont été obligés de me garder. Ils ne voulaient pas d'enfants, voulant vivre dans la "tranquillité". C'est pourquoi ils me frappaient à la moindre occasion, tout en m'insultant et me disant que je ne servais à rien. Puis un soir, ils sont morts, et j'ai été emmené à l'orphelinat. Le reste, je te le raconterai plus tard.

Il me fait alors un grand sourire. C'est vrai qu'il n'a pas l'air méchant ce gars... Et puis c'est un ami de Natsu ! Mais je préfère tout de même rester sur mes gardes et apprendre à le connaître avant de me confier à lui. Et puis, qui dit qu'il ne ment pas ? Mais son regard honnête me fait tout de suite changer d'avis sur le sujet. Ce gars n'est pas un menteur...

\- Je... Je préfère mieux te connaître, je dis avec hésitation.  
\- Si tu veux, répond-il.

Il a l'air déçu... Mince... Mais d'un autre côté, je ne peux pas faire confiance à un étranger ! Il commence à partir.

\- Attends, Jellal ! j'appelle.

Il se retourne pour me faire face, un air interrogateur sur le visage.

\- Oui ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?  
\- Où... Où est-ce qu'on est ?  
\- Dans une ancienne école. Elle a fermé il y a quelques années à cause de la mort du directeur. Personne n'a trouvé de remplaçant, et elle a dû fermer à cause de ça. Le bâtiment a été conservé, c'est pourquoi nous y trouvons refuge. Ici, c'est l'ancienne infirmerie, et le seul endroit où il y a des lits. Donc ça sert de dortoir comme d'infirmerie. Désolé, ce ne sera pas très agréable pour toi de dormir avec tout le monde alors que tu es blessé.  
\- Pas grave.  
\- Repose-toi. Quand tu seras réveillé je te présenterai tous les autres du groupe. D'accord ?  
\- Ok.  
\- Ah oui, et tu n'as pas le droit de bouger. Tu as trop de fractures et d'os cassés. Tout ce que ça va te faire, c'est retarder ta guérison.  
\- Pour quoi faire ? Je m'en fiche si ça ne guérie pas ! J'ai toujours su me débrouiller avec ! Je ne vois pas pourquoi ça changerait !

Le visage de Jellal s'illumine soudainement. Sans que je ne comprenne pourquoi, un sourire mesquin apparaît sur son visage. Il se rapproche de moi.

\- Ah oui et pourquoi tu te débrouilles avec ? Tu pourrais m'en dire un peu plus ?

C'est à ce moment-là que je me rends compte de ce que je viens de dire. Je comprends maintenant pourquoi il sourit comme ça !

\- Alors ?

Je détourne le regard, signifiant que je ne le laisserais pas faire. Si il croit que je vais gentiment lui obéir, il se met le doigt dans l'œil !

\- Non, je réponds simplement.

Jellal paraît surpris de la tonalité de ma voix. Il soupire de découragement. Je crois qu'il a enfin compris que je n'ai aucune envie de lui dire quoi que ce soit sur ma vie tant que je ne lui fais pas confiance ! En plus la première personne à laquelle j'ai envie de me confier c'est Natsu ! ... Natsu ?! Mais qu'est-ce qu'il vient faire là lui ?! Bon sang il s'incruste même quand il n'est pas là ! En plus, qu'est-ce qu'il me prend de lui faire confiance à celui-là ?! C'est peut-être parce que je l'ai suivi et qu'il est gentil avec moi... Oh et puis zut je verrai ça plus tard ! En plus je commence à avoir mal à la tête à force de trop réfléchir !  
Je pose mes mains sur la tête et me masse doucement le crâne, en proie à une terrible migraine. Jellal, inquiet, s'approche de moi et pose ses mains sur mes épaules.

\- Eh ! Ça va ?  
\- J'ai juste mal à la tête...  
\- Tu veux que je te donne quelque chose pour te soulager ?  
\- Non merci, ça va. Je vais dormir un peu et ça ira mieux après.  
\- Bon, comme tu veux. Repose-toi bien !

Je me cale confortablement dans le lit et ferme les yeux. Avant de m'endormir, j'entends Jellal quitter la salle. Je fais un petit sourire. Jamais je n'aurais cru être accepté un jour. Si j'avais su, je serais parti plus tôt ! De toute les personnes que j'ai rencontré depuis que j'ai fugué, toutes ont été d'une gentillesse jamais égalée avec moi. À part Erza...  
Après cette petite séance de réflexion, je m'endors, totalement épuisé.

Un bruit assourdissant me réveille en sursaut, me faisant ouvrir les yeux brusquement.

\- Bon sang Natsu ! s'écrie une voix rauque. Tu peux pas faire attention ?! T'es vraiment nul !  
\- Ah ouais parce que t'es mieux toi ?! envoie une personne que je reconnais aussitôt.  
\- Bah ouais ! Je suis d'ailleurs bien mieux que toi ! Je suis supérieur, monsieur !  
\- Ouais c'est ça ! C'est à peine si t'es supérieur à un microbe ! Et encore, c'est un beau compliment que je te fais là !  
\- Ça suffit tous les deux ! hurle une voix féminine. Il y en a assez de vos bagarres à tout bout de champs ! Vous allez le réveiller si vous continuez !  
\- Je suis déjà réveillé, je grommelle avec agacement.

Les trois personnes se tournent vers moi, étonnées. Je reconnais immédiatement Natsu et Erza. Un autre est avec eux. Il a un aspect très étrange, presque effrayant. Il a de longs cheveux noirs hirsutes, des yeux rouges sangs, et des piercings plantés un peu partout sur son corps. Je n'ai pas le temps de plus le contempler qu'Erza recommence à crier.

\- Bravo vous deux ! Vous l'avez réveillé avec vos bêtises ! Allez tout de suite vous excuser !

Les deux énergumènes s'avancent vers moi et s'inclinent.

\- Nous sommes désolés de t'avoir dérangé dans ton sommeil profond, disent-ils avec résignation.

Cette jeune femme doit vraiment être effrayante pour qu'ils cèdent ainsi. Erza s'adoucit et me fixe avec un regard chaleureux. Elle s'approche vers moi. Par instinct, j'ai un mouvement de recul. Voyant que je suis mal à l'aise, elle s'arrête.

\- Désolée, je ne voulais pas te faire peur. Et excuse aussi ces deux idiots. Tu sais, ce ne sera pas la première fois que tu seras réveillé dans ces conditions.  
\- Il n'y a pas de mal, je réponds.

Je la dévisage avec attention. Décidément, cette fille m'impressionne ! C'est pas elle qui m'a giflé et qui m'a dit que j'étais lourd il y a quelques temps ? Comme si elle avait sondé mon âme, Erza me dit :

\- Je suis vraiment désolée pour ce qu'il s'est passé la dernière fois... Des fois, la fatigue me fait faire n'importe quoi et puis j'étais de mauvaise humeur. Ajouté au fait que je doutais de toi car tu es encore un inconnu, désolée... Mais bon, Jellal m'a dit qu'on pouvait te faire confiance alors je suis prête à faire tous les efforts nécessaire.

Je la regarde avec attention et vois dans ses yeux qu'elle ne ment pas. Cette jeune fille est vraiment étrange... Je pousse un long soupir et passe mes mains derrière la tête.

\- C'est pas grave...  
\- Merci de me pardonner. Je sais que je ne le mérite pas...  
\- C'est bon j'ai dit que c'était pas grave ! N'en parlons plus !  
\- D'accord...  
\- Au fait, c'était quoi le bruit tout à l'heure ?  
\- C'est juste Natsu qui s'est amusé à jongler avec des verres et qui les a fait tomber, répond le gars avec les cheveux noirs qui fait peur.  
\- Bah ça va j'ai bien le droit de m'amuser dans ce trou, nan ?  
\- La ferme abruti ! s'écrit le l'homme aux piercings.  
\- Tu me cherches, enfoiré ?!  
\- Je te demande juste de fermer ta putain de gueule ! On en a rien a foutre de tes conneries !

Énervé, Natsu lui donne un coup de poing en pleine figure, le faisant valser à l'autre bout de la salle. Il a de la force ! L'autre répond aussitôt, ne voulant pas laisser passer cet affront. Une bagarre éclate alors, créant un brouhaha insupportable entre deux garçons détruisant tout sur leur passage et une fille énervée comme pas possible, criant sur les deux énergumènes. C'est un spectacle vraiment agaçant, d'autant plus que je me prends plusieurs objets dans la figure, me rappelant ma vie chez mon père. Je me mets soudain à trembler de tous mes membres, me rappelant d'un certain jour... Je ferme les yeux, essayant désespérément d'oublier. Mais cela ne fait qu'augmenter mon malaise... Et, sans m'en rendre compte, mes yeux se ferment d'eux-même.

\- _Grey... Grey tu m'entends ?_

J'ouvre doucement les yeux. Autour de moi, j'aperçois Natsu, Gajil, Erza et Jellal qui me regardent avec inquiétude. C'est à ce moment-là que je me rend compte que je me suis évanoui. Un peu étourdi, je les regarde, un à un. J'essaie de m'asseoir mais Natsu m'en empêche.

\- Attends ! Ne fais pas de mouvement brusque !  
\- Mais... Je me sens bien...  
\- Psst, hors de question que tu bouges ! Couché !  
\- Erza... C'est pas un chien..., soupire Jellal.

Ne voulant pas énerver la jeune femme, je me recouche.

\- Tu as fait un malaise, ce n'est pas bien grave, me rassure le chef de la bande.  
\- Depuis quand je dors ?  
\- Un bon quart d'heure. On a mit du temps à te réveiller ! Erza voulait te jeter de l'eau à la figure !  
\- Ben quoi ? Il en avait besoin, non ?

Il soupire à nouveau.

\- Je vais chercher les autres. Après tout, il faut bien que tu te présentes, non ?  
\- Oui...  
\- Attends ! Laisse-le se remettre ! s'écrie soudain Erza.  
\- Mais non c'est bon je vais bien..., je soupire, exaspéré.

Sans prêter la moindre attention à la conversation, Jellal sort donc de la salle. Natsu s'avance.

\- Dois-moi, qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?  
\- Je ne sais pas. J'ai eu un vertige et puis... plus rien...  
\- C'est inquiétant... Ça t'arrive souvent ?  
\- Euh... Assez. Mais le plus souvent c'est par faim ou par fatigue.

Natsu me regarde alors avec étonnement. Et là, je viens de me rendre compte de ce que je viens de dire.

\- Euh... Non ! Oublie ça ! C'est rien !  
\- Tss... De toute manière, avec toi, on n'aura aucune information tant que tu ne nous les dira pas de ton plein gré !  
\- Je suis désolé... C'est trop... Personnel.

Au même moment, Jellal entre dans la salle avec un groupe entier. À présent, il y a une bonne dizaine de personnes dans la salle. Il les présente, un à un.

\- Donc... Voici Lucy, Levy et Mirajane, que tu connais déjà. Ensuite, je te présente : Elfman, Fried, Juvia et Lyon. Notre chef est Luxus, mais il n'est pas là pour le moment. En tout, nous sommes douze.  
\- Enchanté..., dis-je, hésitant.

Je les regarde un à un, méfiant. Je m'attarde particulièrement sur ce Lyon. Je dois bien l'avouer, je n'aime pas son regard...

 _Très loin d'ici..._

Un homme avançait lentement vers un endroit où il espérait pouvoir récupérer ce qui lui appartient. Il toqua à la porte en face de lui, et entendit un "Entrez". Il obéit donc. À l'intérieur de la salle, un homme était assis face à une table. Il releva la tête et demanda :

\- Que puis-je pour vous ?

L'autre eut un rictus mauvais.

\- C'est pour... disons... retrouver une personne.  
\- Votre nom s'il vous plaît ?  
\- Fullbuster... Fullbuster Silver. Et je recherche mon fils.  
\- Très bien, asseyez-vous Monsieur.

 **Voici la fin de ce second chapitre ! Oui je sais, je suis cruelle *sourire sadique*  
Bref ! Pour moi, c'est la disparition d'un véritable poids sur les épaules ! Vous ne pouvez pas imaginer à quel point j'en avais assez d'écrire ce chapitre ! Pourquoi ? Tout simplement que je ne le trouve pas génial. C'est une sorte... d'introduction de la fiction. Là où on rencontre la plupart des personnages. Surtout que je ne savais pas du tout comment le finir.**

 **En tout cas, tout ça se met en place ! Le petit passage à la fin devait être pour le chapitre suivant ! Autrement dit, vous avez de la chance ! ;p  
J'espère qu'il vous a plu malgré tout !**


End file.
